justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Istanbul (Not Constantinople)
) |year = 1953 (The Four Lads) 1990 (They Might Be Giants) |difficulty = (JD4) (KIDS2) |effort = (KIDS2) |nogm = 4 each |dg = Male/Female/Male/Male (Main) Male (KIDS2) |mode = Dance Crew (Main) Solo (KIDS2) |pc = Red/Pink/Orange/Violet |gc = Yellow/Pink/Light Blue/Beige |lc = Orange |mashup = Not available in-game |pictos = 48 (Classic) Unknown (Mashup) |nowc = IstanbulQUAT |name = Istanbul |perf = Céline Rotsen (P2) Mehdi Kerkouche (P3) Arben Kapidani (P4)}}"Istanbul" by They Might Be Giants is featured on Just Dance Kids 2, Just Dance 4, Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Unlimited. Appearance of the Dancers ''Just Dance 4 P1 '''P1' is a male parrot with a golden belt. P2 P2 is a female shark with a hot-pink skirt. P3 P3 is a male zebra with orange trousers and a black jacket. P4 P4 is a male rat with purple trousers. They are all outlined blue. Descarga.png|P1 Descarga (1).png|P2 Descarga (2).png|P3 Descarga (6).png|P4 Just Dance Kids 2 The coach is a boy. He has short black hair with a small crest, beige jumper with a brown vest, ochre loose pants and white shoes. Background Just Dance 4 It takes place inside a building in Turkey. In the background, a real Turkish building, the Hagia Sophia basilica, can be spotted. Sometimes during the song there is a Mouse and a Bird on a flying rug on the background flying. Just Dance Kids 2 '' The background is a boat with many bags, that is swinging in a port in front of an Arabian city. Gold Moves The routine has 4 '''Gold Moves' per coach: Gold Move 1 and 2: Make a salute pose and look both ways. Gold Move 3 and 4: P2 and P3 put your hands up, P1 and P4 jumps. Istanbul GMs 1 & 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 IstanbulGM1and2.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Istanbul GMs 3 & 4 P2 & P3.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P2 and P3) Istanbul GMs 3 & 4 P4.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P4) Istanbul GMs 3 & 4 P1.png|Gold Moves 3 and 4 (P1) Dance Quests * All 4 players get 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Great Starter" Dance style * Get GOOD while turning in a circle Mashup There was a Mashup found the files for Istanbul (Not Constantinople). It is not available in the game. Click here to view the Mashup. Dancers (No repeats): *Pump Up The Volume (JD2) *Big Girl (You Are Beautiful) (JD2) *Iko Iko (JD2) *Wild Wild West (Extreme) (JD4) *Apache (Jump On It) (JD3) *The Power (JD2) Appearances in Mashups Istanbul (Not Constantinople) ''is featured in the following Mashup: * ''You're On My Mind (Quatro) Trivia * This song was supposed to have a Mashup, but for unknown reasons, it was removed from the final game. The Mashup only features about 6 dancers. * In the beta version of Just Dance Now, there is a bug that makes everything disappear, giving a black screen for some seconds, and then everything starts, but dance, lyrics and pictograms remain not synchronized with the song for the rest of the time. However, it happened only in one video. * There is a glitch when choosing this song in the song menu on the Xbox 360. When clicking the song, Super Bass appears rather than the four coaches, before choosing your player. * The song is simply credited as Istanbul. * Many fans think the shark is a hippo. * This is the first all-animal dance crew routine. The second one is Copacabana. * In the unused Mashup, Pump Up The Volume fades away quickly at the end. * In the menu icon, the coaches pose in front of a golden glittery background instead of the actual background for this routine. Gallery istanbulquat.jpg|''Istanbul (Not Constantinople)'' Istanbulinactive.png|''Istanbul (Not Costantinople)'' on the Just Dance 4 menu Istanbulactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover istanbulquat_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover Oie_transparentparrotinsta.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2014 IstanbulAvatarP3.png|P3's avatar on Just Dance 2014 80.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 20080.png|P1's Golden avatar 30080.png|P1's Diamond avatar 81.png|P3's avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 20081.png|P3's Golden avatar 30081.png|P2's Diamond avatar jd4istanbul.jpg IstanbulPictos.png|Pictograms Videos Istanbul (not Constantinople) - They Might Be Giants Just Dance 4 - Istanbul - 5* Stars Just Dance 4 Instanbul Dance Mashup (Never used)-0 Just dance now Istanbul 5 stars Just Dance Kids 2 - Istanbul (Wii Rip) References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:Pop Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Easy Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Songs from movies/television